The purpose of this study is to 1) investigate the safety, tolerability, and pharmocokinetics of an intravenous formulation of the dopamine D1 receptor agonist, ABT-431, in cocaine abusers and 2) determine whether ABT-431 is effective in reducing the behavioral responses to intravenous cocaine in cocaine abusers.